Naming! Call My Name~!
Naming! Call My Name~! / めいめい！～わたしのなまえをよんで！～ was an April Fool's event that happened on April 1st, 2019. Players were tasked with naming a pink water bug. How to Play While the 24-hour long event was running, you could earn Naming Tickets / めいめいけん equal to the stamina you used on any and every stage. Access the event page from the bottom-right button on the Home Screen. Click on the upper-right, green button labeled To the Submission Place / 投稿所へ to start voting. You can vote for any of the randomly chosen names on this screen using the Support / 応援 buttons. Alternatively, You can suggest a new name for the bug using the green Submission / 投稿する button at the upper-right, but it has to be two kanji characters. (Note that Google Chrome probably may not allow you to write Japanese). The pink buttons at the upper-left take you to the Ranking / ランキング and Submission and Support History / 投稿＆応援履歴 pages respectively. At the ranking screen, you can vote for a name that was already suggested by clicking on any of the Support / 応援 buttons on the right-hand side. The current #1 name is shown on the left-hand side. The history page lets you see names you've voted on. You can add votes on names here too. Rewards By participating, you get the pink water bug as a Garden object. Also, depending on how many votes were made by everyone before the event ends, a gold multiplier would be in effect for a stage that would appear after April 2nd's maintenance. This stage can only be ran once. Story Af3-story.jpg|Flower Knight Theater Af3-story2.jpg|From left-to-right: Nidhogg Danchou, Name Nazuna, and Naming OG Ari-san The pink water bug has to give herself a name when she becomes an adult, but she can't think of anything good. Her ancestors suggested cool names, but she didn't like them. She wanted something more cute, catchy, sexy, traditional, wild, and fabulous. So she went to Nidhogg Danchou for help. Slug Nazuna and Naming OG Ari-san agreed to help. Aftermath Af4-dungeon banner.JPG|Dungeon banner Af4-dungeon particulars.JPG|Dungeon particulars Af4-stage banner.JPG|Stage banner Af4-stage.jpg|Stage map af4-stage boss.jpg|Boss Af4-stage boss skill.jpg|Boss skill Af4-stage results.jpg|Stage results A stage was opened up for a period of six days that gave 4.1x gold and 2oo flower stones. The pink pest was named the most popular name: Gengou / 元号. Other names that didn't win included the following. *AFN / 阿分 *Chasuke / 茶助 (an SD maker) *"Ero" / 工口 (using kanji like kou + kuchi instead of the katakana エロ) *Manko / 卍固 (made-up word pronounced exactly like "vagina"; reads like "manji-hard") *Unko / 運子 (made-up word pronounced just like "poop"; reads like "lucky girl") *Funi / 不二 *Whatever / 適当 (in the sense of just putting whatever they feel like into the name field) *Peach-Butt / 桃尻 Notes There's a pun involved with the event centering around a water bug. In particular, the water bug is a gengorou / げんごろう. Around this time, the Japanese era name / gengou / 元号 will change. The timing of this coinciding with the Western April Fool's Day custom is a bit of an unfortunate coincidence. Naming OG Ari-san / 命名OGアリさん makes his first appearance here. Obviously based on the dev who makes the punny pest names for the game; he goes by the moniker of Naming Guy / ネーミングおじさん which sometimes has the honorific omitted like ネーミングおじ. 命名 is a kanji synonym for the loan word ネーミング. OG and おじ have the same pronunciation. アリ means "ant". Finally, さん is just an honorific term in Japanese. Slug Nazuna / ナメナズナ is romanized as "Name Nazuna". The naming actually comes from slug / namekuji / なめくじ, but the romanization of なめ -> "name" (pronounced "nah may") is actually a coincidence that the devs were probably not thinking of. Slug Nazuna was introduced much earlier and had no relation to naming in the first place. Category:April Fool's